


sheer end

by swoonstruck



Series: hakkayuu verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Old Verse, urgh this is olddd i cannot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoonstruck/pseuds/swoonstruck
Summary: Hakka and Yuuma have a talk.
Relationships: Hakkasei Togarashi/Yuuma Kuromoto
Series: hakkayuu verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176305





	sheer end

The sight of the full moon wreathed in clouds made Hakka shiver, as it always did. Even as he quickly tore his eyes away, that memory rose to the back of his mind - (a pale, clammy hand clutching his shirt, the whispered words and the weight of them --)

He stepped over the sleeping Himawari and leaned next to Yuuma on the balcony, holding out a glass of barley tea with a smile. "Here ya go! Ice cold like I said."

Despite having known each other for at least a few months now, Yuuma regarded the drink with a suspicious look. Hakka rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know I didn't do anything to it!"

"Assume, yes. Know, no." Despite his words, Yuuma picked up the drink and took a sip, and Hakka grinned smugly to himself. He's warmin' up to me after all.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Togarashi-san," Yuuma grumbled without looking at him. Hakka laughed and popped open his soda, taking a deep swig and sighing happily. He leaned forward and folded his arms on the rail, settling his chin on them and staring down at the street lights below his apartment building. From this distance, he could feel the warmth of Yuuma's body, and it made him warm too, despite the chilly air. If he moved just a little bit closer ...

"So, have you thought of where you'll look next?" 

Hakka blinked and glanced over, but Yuuma's eyes were turned towards the distance. "What d'you mean?"

"For ...that eel person."

An ice-cold shiver crept down Hakka's spine, but he shook it off. It was just Yuuma he was talking to, after all. He trusted him. (It might have been stupid to trust him so quickly, especially after seeing what he could do, but Hakka wasn't exactly known for his outstanding wisdom, anyway. And besides, Yuuma was ... he was ...-)

"Pardon me. If you don't want to talk about it ..." Belatedly, Hakka realized that he'd been quiet for too long and shook his head quickly, straightening up. 

"No, no!! I'm just - uh, I think I'm gonna start looking in the yakuza rings next. He ..." Hakka paused and cut himself off with a pensive sip of his soda before continuing haltingly. "He doesn't seem to be a solo kinda guy like I thought before. Nobody I've talked to has even heard of him, which is weird." 

Yuuma hummed and swirled his tea around in its glass, finally looking at him. "Are you afraid?"

"Eh?!" Himawari lifted her head immediately at the sound of Hakka's shout, and he laughed sheepishly and lowered his voice again. "Sorry, hon. I mean, eh? 'Course I'm not scared!"

Yuuma gave him such a flat look that his cheeks burned. "C'mon, Yuuma-kun! Would I even be looking for him if I was?"

"You are a very bad liar. Your tell is even worse than usual this time."

Hakka blinked in surprise. "I-I have a tell?"

"Indeed. You tap your finger like you're doing now."

"Huh?" Hakka realized that he was indeed tapping his index finger against the soda can (which also had a small patch of ice where his hand clutched it) and stopped immediately. Yuuma snickered at him, and Hakka shoved him lightly. "Shut up, I didn't know!"

"Which is why I told you, fool," Yuuma retorted, shoving him back. Hakka slumped back against the railing with a whine, taking an insulted gulp of his soda.

"You're impossible ..." he muttered. His eyes were inevitably drawn back to the moon, and his grip tightened on the can. "And ain't scared." 

(The terror that welled up in his throat like a scream every time he even thought of that person was too far beyond a simple word like "scared." But he would never tell Yuuma that. He wished he could forget it.)

"It's fine, you know." There was a muted clink as Yuuma set the empty glass back on the rail. "He's dangerous, so it would be very stupid if you weren't. Even you aren't that much of an idiot."

Hakka looked back at Yuuma again, intending to protest, but this time his breath caught. Yuuma's eyes, deep red like a fine wine, seemed to glow in the moonlight they reflected, and Hakka idly wondered what his own must look like, even as another thought rose: I'll never like the moon, but when it's in your eyes like that -

"Togarashi-san." Yuuma's voice was uncharacteristically soft as he stared back. "You can't keep chasing ghosts forever."

"I -" Hakka finally broke his gaze, staring down at his hands where they hung over the empty air. "I'm not. It's just a little longer."

"Then take care not to burn yourself out." Yuuma seemed to hesitate for a second before continuing. "And if you, ah, need my help -"

"No." Hakka's voice was so adamant that it startled the both of them; he could sense Yuuma getting irritated and hurriedly added, "I don't wanna put you in danger."

"What? I'm stronger than you!"

Hakka managed to not feel offended at that. "Okay but still! This is - I just gotta do it on my own, y'know? Just like you gotta do whatever your secret mission is on your own. You get that?"

Some brief expression flitted across Yuuma's face - (regret? sorrow?) - but it was gone so quickly that Hakka thought he must've imagined it. Yuuma simply huffed and nodded, stepping away from the rail and taking the glass with him. "Fine."

"Thanks, Yuuma-kun." Hakka smiled at him again, and something in his chest fluttered when Yuuma gave him a brief smile in return. "And um, thanks for stoppin' by too!"

"Tch, well, Yuka's spending the night at her friend's place anyway, so there's nobody for me to go back to." Yuuma said it as a matter of fact, but to Hakka that statement seemed incredibly sad. He made his way over to Yuuma and slung an arm around his shoulders, ignoring the sudden stiffening of the other boy's body.

"Hey, my door's always open for you. What else're friends for?"

Yuuma silently shrugged off the arm, stepping back into the apartment. Hakka's shoulders slumped in disappointment (he knew he was moving too fast), but he perked up again at the sound of a quiet "thank you" from inside. He fist-pumped inwardly before following Yuuma in with a skip in his step. 

Behind him, a cloud drifted in front of the moon, casting the balcony into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to put it in the collection so there would be more than one work in it xD


End file.
